


Mirrored

by CantTouchMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata wants to get some, Kags takes care of his man, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Slight Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5136692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantTouchMe/pseuds/CantTouchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama fucking Hinata in front of a mirror, with his back pressed against his chest, and holding up Hinata's legs to let him watch himself being fucked. Kageyama keeps whispering sweet things into Hinata's ear, like "Look how beautiful you look," or "You're so good, taking me in so well. See?", and Hinata can only moan and hold on to Kageyama for dear life. <br/>Prompt from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrored

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu or any of it's characters. I don't own the idea for this story either. I found it online for Kink Meme prompts.

Hinata was frustrated. Sexually frustrated to be exact. He and Kageyama hadn't had any sex in the past month, and no matter what he did to try and seduce him it didn't work. Kageyama had told him that he was really trying to get on his game, and that he should do the same. 'How am I supposed to be on my game when i'm so frustrated?!' Hinata thought, sitting on the couch in their apartment that they got together when they both got into college.

'I can't take this! I need to get off, and if Kageyama won't have sex with me i'll just have to do it myself!' He resolved and stood up, walking towards the bedroom. 

After he got undressed he got the lube out of the dresser drawer and laid down on the bed against some pillows. He began stroking himself, thinking of raven hair and deep blue eyes, until he was hard. He lubed up his finger and spread his legs. He touched his hole before pushing his finger in slowly, it wasn't enough though. He quickly added a second finger, and damn he was tight, but it had been a while so he was expecting that. 

He pushed his fingers in as far as they would go but it still wasn't enough. He began stoking himself when he added the third finger, eyes no longer open, basking in the pleasure. He wished Kageyama would just have sex with him already, Hinata was yearning; aching for him to be inside of him, to pleasure him. He couldn't reach his most inner parts like Kageyama could, and that made him turned his light moans into whimpers. 

Hinata heard a noise and opened his eyes seeing Kageyama staring at him from the doorway. He didn't stop what he was doing though. 'Let him see. I don't care.' Hinata thought as he continued. His eyes closed again and a long moan rolled out of his mouth.

Suddenly both of his wrists were grabbed and pulled away from his body. Hinata whimpered when his fingers were taken out, leaving him to feel empty again. His hands were pinned down by his head. Hinata opened his eyes to see that Kageyama was inches away from his face.

"What are you doing?" Kageyama asked slowly and quietly. Hinata's breaths came out harsh from the strenuous activity he was forced to stop. Hinata was about to answer but Kageyama spoke up again. "Only i'm allowed to touch you like that."

Hinata felt like smiling but held it in. He knew Kageyama was possessive, but it hadn't come out like that in a long time. "Well... you haven't been." Hinata said irritated. "So I had to take care of myself." He said, more to spite the raven than anything else.

An irritated look flashed across Kageyama's face, and he scoffed. "Fine then." He let go of Hinata's wrists and began undressing. "It looks like i'll have to punish you." He said angrily, which sent shivers down Hinata's spine.

Hinata secretly loved it when Kageyama got rough with him, but his raven was always so afraid to hurt him, so most of the time he was gentle with Hinata.

Once Kageyama was undressed he didn't say anything else. He pushed Hinata's legs all the way to his chest and plunged right in, making Hinata yell out in pain and pleasure. "Aaaaaaaah!! Tobio!" The pace was rough and fast and Hinata finally felt amazing, feeling Kageyama hit that special place of his over and over again. Thrusting in and out, not relenting in speed or strength.

Hinata felt his climax approaching fast. "To-Tobio AH! I-I'm co-coming!" He sputtered out before his body spasmed out of control in an orgasm. Coming all over his chest, and calling out Kageyama's name over and over again. Hinata felt Kageyama's come inside him and fill him up, and he slowly opened his eyes, coming down from his high.

Kageyama was still rock hard and Hinata was a panting mess, tiredness began to overtake him. Kageyama suddenly lowered himself and Hinata cried out when he felt Kageyama had started sucking him off. 

"AAH!! Tobio! I - I just came!" Hinata's body was too weak to resist and he couldn't push him off. He grabbed the sheets tightly with his hands, and threw his head back against the pillows.

Kageyama sucked Hinata back to hardness and pulled him up into a sitting position by his wrist. He pulled Hinata off of the bed to stand, while he sat on the edge of the bed.

Hinata's legs could barely support him, and he held onto Kageyama's arms as he was now standing. "Wha- what are you doing?" Hinata asked weakly.

Kageyama spun him around and sat him down on his lap. "We're gonna try something new." Kageyama whispered huskily into his ear, then began sucking at Hinata's neck.

Hinata couldn't control his moans, and slowly started losing himself in Kageyama. He suddenly stopped sucking Hinata's neck and put his hands right under Hinata's knees.

Kageyama lifted Hinata up by his legs, and Hinata had to steady himself by holding onto Kageyama's arms.

Kageyama Slowly dropped Hinata down onto his rock hard cock. Hinata gripped the ravens arms and clenched his jaw, moaning as he was lowered onto his lovers penis, becoming one with him. "Aaah.... aaah!" He gasped out.

With Hinata now situated on his penis, Kageyama stood up, still holding his small ginger up, and walked in front of the mirror.

Hinata's face became even more red than it already was. Kageyama leaned his head down just a little bit to Hinata's ear. "Look how beautiful you look Shoyo." 

Hinata was about to say something when Kageyama interrupted by lifting Hinata up and dropping him down on his penis, meeting his body halfway by thrusting into him, and beginning a steady pace.

Hinata moaned loudly, and his whole body was writhing with pleasure as Kageyama thrusted in and out of him. "You're so good, taking me in so well. See?" Kageyama whispered into his ear.

Hinata opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't even answer him through his moans, which quickly turned into cries of pleasure. He watched as his boyfriends dick came almost all the way out of him and then disappeared inside of him. He couldn't take his eyes off of it for some reason. "T-To-Tobio! I-I'm...!" He couldn't finish.

"Me too." Kageyama grunted. "I'm coming inside. And you're gonna take in all I have to give you." It sounded like a command, but for some reason Hinata panicked and he couldn't explain why he said what he was about to say.

"No! It's too much! I'll get pregnant!" Hinata yelled between gasps and moans, as he came all over himself. Hinata took Kageyama in, all the way to his balls when he came inside of him.

Hinata let out a few loud whimpers before he finished coming. His eyes closed and he fell limp in Kageyama's arms, trying to catch his breath.

Kageyama still inside of Hinata, carried him into the bathroom. He slowly pulled out of Hinata which made him shake and cry out weakly. Kageyama let him stand, still supporting his weight, and turned him out sitting him on the toilet.

Hinata slumped against the toilet and made a whining sound. "I'm so tired."

Kageyama knelt down in front of Hinata, and cupped his face with one of his hands. "Would you say that I took care of you?" He asked.

Hinata leaned his head into Kageyama's hand, closed his eyes, and chuckled weakly. "Hehe. Yeah."

Kageyama smiled at his little ginger, but his smile faded. "Sorry... I didn't realize that I wasn't taking care of you." Hinata opened his eyes at this. "I thought... maybe I was putting too much stress on you and your body by having sex all the time, and I didn't want your volleyball to suffer because of me." Kageyama explained while looking away. 

Hinata smiled brighter and put his hand on top of Kageyama's, and started laughing. "I thought, maybe you were getting tired of me. But now I know... that you were just trying to take care of me. Haha, I love you Tobio."

"I love you too, Shoyo." Kageyama leaned in and kissed Hinata. It was a light peck on the lips, but it said a lot. "How's your stomach?"

"Huh? Oh, i'll be fine." Hinata said finally letting go of Kageyama's hand on his face.

"Are you sure?" Kageyama asked placing a hand on Hinata's stomach. "I mean, what if you get pregnant?" A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

Hinata suddenly remembered what he had said earlier. "GEH!! Shut up! I wasn't in my right mind!" He yelled out, shoving Kageyama's hand off of his stomach. Kageyama laughed and Hinata yelled at him, but they were happy, and that's all that mattered.


End file.
